Arthur the Nidoking
by jesszilla
Summary: From birth, Arthur was a 'special' Pokemon.
1. Introduction

**Short intro into another Pokemon story. I've thought of this one a year or so watching Pokemon Dungeon on TV (can't really remember what year). I had decided to wright this last year, so some things may be a bit sloppy or so.**

**I own nothing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Introduction<em>**

Somewhere far, far away in an unknown galaxy inhabits a world full of just Pokemon. In this world, Pokemon interact through trading, wars, peace treaties, etc. In this world, Pokemon are just like humans, only that they don't take human form. Of course, war seems to be the main issue of all worlds, and this Pokemon world gets a lot of it with the issues of tribes, species, and such.

When he was just a baby Nidoran, Arthur lost his father in the war against his tribe's most hated enemy, the Blue Bandits. Instead of hating the other like his relatives, Arthur begins to question the war between his family and the Blue Bandits. He also begins to question about his being, and other's, in life. In order for his questions to be answered, Arthur must travel the world and discover for himself about it instead of what his tribe wanted him to believe in. He will make some friends along the way as well as some foes, and possibly love. This is the world he lives in. He just has to overcome it.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, sloppy. Negative comments will be ignored like always.<strong>


	2. Fall of a NidoKing

_****_**First chapter, other than the intro. Was a bit longer when I wrote it. I even made some changes since, just like I said last time, I had made this about a year or so ago. I guess you can tell that I did so because some of the names I had made up, including the name of the place Arthur lives in. Though, I have up to come up with his tribe's name.  
><strong>

**I own nothing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Arthur, even though an infant, remembers his father's death as clear as day—even though it was dark out. He remembers being under his father's massive body, how it shield him from the raid of the Blue Bandits. It was not Arthur's fault that his father died protecting him. No. If that Blue Bandit hadn't taken him from the den, his father would have still been alive, even if for a while. No one put the blame on Arthur. The death of the tribe's alpha just put more hatred into their hearts for the Blue Bandits.

"Those _bastards_!" someone cried as claws removed the massive body of their king to discover a terrified Arthur underneath. Arthur's mother came into the scene and cried, "Arthur!" She had picked up Arthur and held him close. Arthur was shaking terribly as he tried to hide within his mother's arms. "…I see. The Bandits must have used Krane's weak point against him," someone had said. "They used Arthur as bait."

"And they call us animals!"

"At least we don't use _their_ children as bait!"

Many had agreed, and so the hatred for the Blue Bandits lingered on. But for Arthur, despite his fear that day, wanted to know why the Blue Bandits killed his father yet left him alive. Arthur closed his eyes as he recalls the words that one Bandit spoke to him.

"_Remember this day as not a bad day, but as your rebirth."_

_What does _that_ mean?_ Arthur thought as he turned over to his side. He yelped as he came face-to-face with his older sister, Nani. "Nani? What the heck are you doing out here?" Arthur exclaimed as he sat up. "Looking for you," was Nani's response. "Mom's worried sick, Artie." Arthur's large ears flattered down. He looked away from his sister and thought back to the…argument that had taken place a while ago. Nani sighed.

"She doesn't want a new mate, Artie, you know that. Yet it's tradition that the next alpha male takes the dominant female."

"…I don't like the _traditions_."

Nani shook her head. "Life isn't about likes or dislikes, Artie. You just have to live with it."

"But I don't want to live with it, Nani! I want answers; answers that the tribe can't or won't give me. I want to know why that Bandit let me live and why they killed our father in front of my eyes! I want to see the world, Nani! I don't want someone's opinion on it."

"I guess that you would have to just suck it up, Artie. You're one stage away from becoming a Nidoking. By tomorrow, I'll be a Nidoqueen and will have to be sent off to another tribe for marriage. So deal with the life we're in, Artie, and enjoy it."

Nani then got up and ran back to the tribe's campsite. Arthur stood alone as he gazed up at the moon. "…I may not have known you so well—heck, I don't even know you at all!—but what do I do, Dad? I don't want to be here anymore. I-I want to explore the world, Dad," he spoke. The wind blew across his back, carrying some leaves along the way. Arthur watched the wind carry the leaves over to the Forbidden Forest of Arba. When Arthur didn't follow, the wind blew more leaves into the forest. A light bulb suddenly went off as Arthur caught on. "You…want me to go into the forest?" More leaves were blown over.

Arthur left his spot and went into the forest. He followed the blown leaves into a meadow. In the meadow was a cart. By the cart was a Tauros. The leaves fell upon the cart as Arthur walked up to it. The Tauros was sleeping peacefully as the Nidorino examined the cart.

"May I help you, young man?"

Arthur jumped as he turned to see a Raichu in a yellow-orange straw hat and a light brown vest. The Raichu raised an eyebrow. Arthur gulped.

"I-I was just following the leaves, sir."

"Leaves?"

The Raichu looked into the cart. "Those leaves? Why, young man, would you follow leaves? Though, these are pretty." He pulled out a book and placed a few leaves into it.

"I…thought they were a sign…from my father."

The Raichu looked at Arthur. He then looked away and sighed. "Let me guess: war?" Arthur nodded. The Raichu shook his head. "I don't know who's more stubborn: you Nidos or those darn dragons." He looks up at Arthur. "The name's Rai, by the way. If this is indeed a sign from your father, then I'll say hop aboard, friend. Eh, what's your name, kid?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur? Never heard a name like that from a Nido; never mind a small Nidorino like yourself."

"I had hatched prematurely."

"Ah. Anyways, we better rest for now. This meadow is the only safe part of the forest for the night. The woods are full of blood thirsty creatures."

Arthur nodded. It was because of the creatures that lingered during the night that made the forest forbidden for the tribe, yet a perfect hiding place for the Blue Bandits. Knowing that gave Arthur the shivers. Rai looked over that cart and pulled out two blankets. "The grass is a lot comfortable to sleep on than in the cart," he explained. "Okay," Arthur said as he dug himself a small hole. Rai placed the blanket over him and then did the same for himself. The two shared a 'goodnight' before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Negative comments will be ignored. But I would take suggestions for the naming of Arthur's tribe.<strong>

**PS - The tribe is made up of nothing but Nidos.**


End file.
